I'll kill you myself
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: She is his tuner and nothing more, thats what she thought. So why does he become so angry when she is used as bait, he doesnt care about anyone but himself... crappy summary but good story


**I wrote this because i was very bored at the time and i have been wanting to write something with Agiot for quite a while now, hope its aright i did rush it a bit. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think :D**

I glanced at my watch, even though I already knew it was twenty past three and that he was half an hour late. Letting out a sigh I blew the hair from my face and lent back against the railing, watching as the clouds slowly rolled across the sea blue sky. The wind catching my long silver hair and making it dancing around my face, the sound of air treck motors hung in the air.

This was the hot spot for riders of all ages and class, almost like a war free zone as such, people could just come here to mingle, relax and make friends. It was where I met them, team Kogarasumaru and where I met him, the Fang King. I'll admit it wasn't such a pleasant first meeting, but as time went on and they saw that I had a knack for fixing and tuning things, and Ikki thought it would be good if I joined the team.

One thing lead to another and I somehow ended up becoming the Fang King's tuner, it wasn't an easy job, but it was one that I enjoyed. And this is why I'm sitting here waiting for his majesty to show up, he always seemed to show up late and have a bitch at me when I questioned him about it. I smiled to myself when I heard the familiar sound of the fang as they came closer, tearing through whatever they touched. Even from here I could hear that they need a tuning, I also had some new parts that I wanted to try out, but I would have to keep that a secret. He didn't like it when I messed around with his trecks too much, he was a tight arse like that.

Chuckling to myself I closed my eyes and grinned, it was funny how much I like that little boy.

I knew he was there before he spoke, "What's with that cocky grin?"

I looked up and was met with the deep frowning face of Agito, standing up I ran a hand though my hair.

"Oh its nothing, your late again." I said looking up at him, he was only a few inches taller then me, "Anyway, what did you want?" I asked before he could bitch at me.

He frowned, cocking his weight onto his other leg and glared at me, "I'm due for a tune." he said simply ignoring the look I gave him.

He seemed to be in a very pissy mood today, which would make him easily annoyed and make it more fun for me. I just couldn't help myself, whenever the opportunity arose I had to take it. He was so much fun to annoy, I was surprised that he hadn't ripped my head off yet or at least tried too.

"Hmm I'm surprised that you noticed, you usually don't realise until they break down on you." I said receiving a threading look and curse from him.

I bent down to take a better look at them, "I can hear it when you ride that they need a tuning." I said as I noticed that new scratches and the warn out parts that I had installed only a few weeks ago, "What have you been doing?" I asked glancing up at him and frowning, this was going to take a while to fix.

"You know you should take more care of these." I said pulling my screw driver out of my pocket and tightening a few screws that were starting to come lose, "There that should help, but I'm gunna have to take then apart and give them a clean and what not."

"What do you think I'm paying you for." he snapped, I laughed and stood up once again.

"Your not paying me." I said tucking my hair behind my ears and staring up at him, grinning.

He growled, giving me a death stare and shoving his hands in his pocket, "Your still a cocky bitch as ever, wipe that damn smile off your face or I'll fucking do it for you." he growled glancing at me before turning away and switching his eye patch to his other eye.

His facial expression soften and a smile appeared on his lips, his eye turning a warm golden colour.

"You know you really shouldn't pick on him like that Leo, he quite sensitive even though he won't admit it." his voice much softer then Agito's, "He likes you a lot and your so mean to him."

I rolled my eyes, "Akito you don't know what your talking about." I said pocketing the screw driver.

I looked at the blue haired boy as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "Of course I do, I have a plan to get you two together. Just a matter of time." he said making me laugh, he knew I had a thing for the bad mouthed rider who shared his body.

He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head, "You just have to have faith." he said letting me go and pulling out his pink mobile phone.

I glanced at him, "Faith." I mumbled shaking my head, tying the lace on my trecks and jumping onto the railing.

"Your late?" he asked looing up at me, I nodded, "Your boss is a tight arse, you know."

I laughed, I was meant to be at work ten minutes ago, but thanks to a certain Fang King I was late as usual, "Yeah he's going to kill me." I said jumping backwards, landing on the steal pipe and grinding my way down.

"Don't forget we have a meeting tonight at eight." Akito called after me, "And take care!"

I looked over my shoulder and smile, "Don't I always."

* * *

I land silently in front of my apartment building, my boss had made me work over time because I was late again. I was going to be late to the meeting now thanks to him, it was seven thirty, I was going to have to skip the shower if I wanted to get there on time. Shoving my hand in my backpack, I felt the cold metal against my palm and pull out my keys, walking over to the door as I try to find the right key.

"Why am I always late." I mumble to myself and climb the steps to the front door, stopping when I saw a dark shadow of someone standing at the top.

They seem to have been waiting for me, "Maybe I can help you answer that."

Before I realised what was happening the figure came towards me, kicking out with their foot. Reacting ducked and rolling out of the way, but they were faster. They were on me again, but this time I didn't move out of the way fast enough. Blocking the blow with my arm, I heard the sicking crack of the bone as it broke and a scream ripped from my throat.

I stumbled backwards, clutching my arm to my chest and gritting my teeth. The pain clouded my mind, the blood pulsing in my ears. I tried to concentrate on the figure in front of me as they step out of the shadows and into the light, the street light humming above us. He looked down at me and smiled, his eyes bright red and burring into mine, daring me to look away.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him, a smirk curled on his lips and he laughed.

"Well aren't you perky." he said brushing the hair from his face, "I just need to borrow you for a while." he said titling his head to the side and grinning at me.

"Oh and who says I'll let you." I said trying to keep the pain from showing on my face.

He gave a shrug of his shoulder, "It doesn't matter if you let me or not, your not in the position to choose little tuner."

He shot forward, grabbing me by the neck and slamming my head into the street lamp. The world around me spun, the last thing I saw before the darkness was his grinning face.

* * *

I looked at the clock above the blackboard for the seventeenth time in the last half an hour, the frown knotting my brow deepening. The other riders in the room were sitting around talking amongst themselves as they waited for the last member of the team to show up, she was already forty minutes late.

"Geez, she's never this late." the blonde rider said standing up and walking over the window, looking out into the night.

"I'm sure she's on her way now Kazu." Emily said staring at him, Ringo hummed next to her.

"Well one things for sure, when she does get here she's going to get it." Ikki said, "We're going to start without her."

"Kazu's right." Buccha said looking at Ikki, "Leo's never this late."

"Maybe she decided not to come." Onigiri said sliding off the table and joining Ikki at the table.

I stayed silent, staring at the clock as the time ticked by. My phone vibrating in my pocket, pulling it out and flipping it open I read the text on the screen. My face betraying nothing as I snapped it shut and left the room without a word, leaving the others to bicker amongst themselves.

* * *

The sound of dripping water brought me to, slowly opening my eye and waiting for them to adjust to the dimly lit room. I couldn't quite tell where I was but the sound of the water told me that it had stared raining, moving to sit up I held back a gasp as pain erupt in my skull. Surveying the room I noticed that I was in a small looking office that had been abandoned, a few chairs and a wooden table was the only furniture.

"So you have finally woken up." came a his voice from across the room, "Then again I didn't hit your head as hard as I would have liked."

I lifted my good arm and felt the side of my head, it was damp and sticky. Staring down at my fingers, that were stained with the crimson liquid. I swallowed, trying to find my voice.

"Heh not as valiant anymore." he chuckled, "But don't worry little tuner, I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."

"He?" I asked, I had no clue what was going on here.

He walked over and crouched down in front of me, "The Fang king, we've had a long over due meeting. He has been very reluctant to meet with me, well knowing him he just refused to and now I've decided to take it care of it by getting his attention." he said reaching out and stroking my hair, "Your just a pawn in all of this."

His fingers brushing through my hair, as he admired it, "Red really does look good with silver." he whispered bring it to his lips.

I made to push his hand away, but he stoped me, grabbing my wrist and holding it against the ground. I would have frowned but it hurt my head, "And what makes you think that he's going to come, if I'm a pawn then I'm not of any value to him."

He looked at me, his hand sliding down to my cheek, "That's were you are wrong little tuner, you are much more then a pawn to him.

We stared at each other for a moment, "Who are you." I ask, making him grin.

"Kuro bring of darkness." he said before standing up and laughed, "Argh, here he comes now."

I couldn't hear anything, although his air trecks were loud, though that could have been due to my head wound. A crack of thunder echoed through out the room, shaking the walls and shattering the window.

"Finally he arrives." Kuro said making me look up, it wasn't the storm that had broken the window, it was Agito.

He was soaking wet, his gaze locked on Kuro. He was pissed I could tell not only by the look on his face but from his body language, he was ready to spill blood.

Kuro grabbed my hair, wenched me to my feet and making me cry out in pain, Agito flinching at the sound.

"I found something of yours." Kuro said grinning, "If I had known that it would only take snatching her, then this would have been done along time ago."

Agito didn't say anything, he stared at me for a moment and frowned, "I don't know what the fuck your talking about." he said stepping forward, "Stop wasting my fucking time you piece of shit."

Kuro frowned, fast then either of us could react he spun around falcon kicking me in the stomach and sending me flying through the air. Landing on the table which shattered under the impact and knocking the air from my lungs, pain exploding though my body.

I laid in the rubble fighting for air, chocking on my gasps, the pain almost making me black out again.

"Don't play dumb, it will only get her hurt." I heard him sneer at Agito, "Now lets get down to business, I'll be taking back what should have been mine all along."

* * *

I felt my body tremble, she lay in the splintered heap on the floor. I could smell her blood fill the room, hear as she struggle to breath. I turned my gaze away, if I looked at her I would be distracted and I couldn't allow that if I want to get her out of here.

"Do I have your attention now." he said, he was a cocky son of a bitch and I couldn't wait to rip his head off.

As soon as those words left his mouth I threw a harsh kick at his face making him crash through the window and into the alley, I followed after him into the storm. Jumping up and swing my leg in the direction of his neck, before my foot could slice through his flesh. He was gone, vanished into thin air. I spun around receiving a blow to the face and tasting the blood in my mouth, his leg directed at my gut. I didn't give it the chance to hit me, bring my hands down and halting it in its tracks.

While at the same time my own kick knocked his only rooted foot out from under him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to the ground. The rain pelting down, lighting light the sky and the thunder echoing off the brick walls around us. Looking down at him a sinister grin forming on my lips as I stepped on his shoulder and kicked off, my metal wheels ripping through his flesh. His agonising screams like music to my ears, my mouth waters at the thought of ripping him to shreds.

"Hah, is that all you got." he yelled coming up below me, his shoulder ripped and bloody.

Twisting my hips and swinging my legs around, my foot connecting with his other shoulder ripping through it as if it was nothing more then paper. He feel back to earth, he hadn't screamed which was disappointing. He shifted his weight flipping though the air and landing on his feet and sliding on the wet ground, laughing. He dashed forward, striking his foot in a puddle of water kicking it upward. The large pillar of water blocking him from my view, but I didn't need to rely on that.

My hands snapped to the top of my head, the back wheel of his air treks kicking hard into the palms of my hand. Snapping it shut around the back wheel, peeling the skin from my hands as it continued to spin and whirl. A beast like grunt escaped my lips and I stoped the wheel from spinning all together.

"Impossible." he gasped, "How can you-"

I saw her from the corner of my eye, darting from the shattered window and launching herself at him, "Maybe I can help you answer that. It's because he is Agito Wanijima the Fang King, of the Bloody Road" she said her foot striking his face, "and you are nothing but a piece of shit!"

With a hard yank I pulled Kuro back before he could execute another move and threw him into the build, jumping up and sending a fang after him. The build wall exploding, sending debris flying and a cloud of dust after it. I stared at it for a moment, before dropping his wheel and looking around for Leo, she was sitting on the ground. Head bent over her leg, walking over I looked down and saw the piece of wood sticking out of her pale flesh. Without a word I bent down, grabbing the wood in my hand and ripping it out.

She bit back her scream, tears welling in her eyes, "Fuck Agito, you could have warned me." she growled whipping them away with the back of her hand and trying to stand up.

I caught her as she fell forward, she clutched at her head and groaned, the blood had run down her cheek, neck and stained her shirt. She looked up at me and frowned, I stared at her. She was alright, she had a nasty cut on her head, a wound on her and from how she held her arm against her chest is was likely broken.

"Why the hell did you come here, didn't I tell you earlier that you're trecks need major tuning. You could have screwed them up or worse gotten yourself hurt." she said sighing, "You can never take care of yourself."

Frowning I glared at her, "You-" I started to say but was cut off by her lips on mine.

She pulled back looking away, "Thank you." she said softly.

I grabbed her chin making her look at me, leaning close and kissing her hard, her hand fisted my shirt pulling me closer. She gasped as I bit her lip, sliding my tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She had always be there, it wasn't until I thought I might lose her that I realised that she meant something to me, just like Akito. I pulled back only long enough to say, "If you ever get into a situation like this, I'll fucking kill you myself." before my lips were on hers again and she smiled.


End file.
